


Injuries

by NerdyJasicoFangirl



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jasico - Freeform, M/M, basically the injured fic no one asked for, injuered! Nico, jason goes mama wolf, wow im getting lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyJasicoFangirl/pseuds/NerdyJasicoFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason really needs to learn to stop fretting over Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> OMG THE REASON FOR THIS FIC IS SO STUPID LIKE MY FRIEND TRIED TO DRAW AN VIRA JASICO PIC AND MESSED UP ONE OF NICO'S FINGERS TO WEAR IT LOOKES LIKE IT WAS BANDAGED AND I SWEAR I WAS JUST LIKE   
> "bruh give meh a pen."  
> THUS THIS FIC WAS BORN AND MY LITTLE SHIT FRIEND HAD THE ODASITY TO DARE ME TO WORK "Fuck my dad just kiss me" INTO IT SO I MADE A COMMA   
> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #shewhocontrolstheficcntrolstheuniverse  
> So anyway enjoy the fluff? Written on mobile as always so my italics were taken away 

"I can't believe you Nico." Jason sighed

"Hey," Nico protested "don't look at me, its not like I told the drachne to attack me, plus its not like I'm majorly hurt anyway."

Its true, Nico managed to walk away with only a couple scratches and a bruise, typical for the average demigod, even if a child of the Big Three. But its not like any of that was stopping Jason from going Mama Wolf over his boyfriend.

"But what were you even doing outside the border anyway?"

Nico raised his head then, glared straight at the Son of Jupiter, never one to back down from a challenge he stared right back. This lasted for awhile, Lightning Blue on Dark Obsidian.

"You know exactly were I was." Nico said darkly, still not breaking eye contact, as if daring Jason.

Jason just hangs his head, knowing he's lost this battle. He hates it when Nico goes on these missions for his dad (he'll never admit it out loud though, he really isn't all that fond of being struck down where we stood).

"Nico..." Jason sighed "you can't just-"

Its then when Nico crashed his lips against Jason's. Their kisses where always like this when Nico wanted to end an argument, rough, harsh and all other kinds of reasons to make Jason incoherent, but now he had a mission to accomplish.

"Neeks..." Jason tries

"Fuck my dad, just kiss me idoita." And pulls his Golden boy back down by the front of his collar into another searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, reviews are love, and contrustive crtitism is life bai!! 


End file.
